Game
by Jyuris
Summary: Naruto was very bored until a game called Second Life came along.
1. Entering the Game

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story and well, this is an AU where Shukaku is still in Gaara and stuff. I need him for the plot, so yeah.** **Let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ½ Prince.

Naruto stared at the sky. It was like usual. It was boring. He yawned, it was the year 2100 A.D, such a long time have passed since all his friends died. That damper his mood a bit, he came to terms with it years ago, but it was quite sad. At least there was Gaara, who was probably napping in their house.

He had come to the conclusion that they can't get older after all their friends started to grow old but they had not. It was probably due to their Bijuu chakra. There was nothing to do, no friends to talk to, no enemies to fight, nothing. It made him a bit angry. Why couldn't he just die and go to where his friends was?

"You just can't Naruto," Kurama said to him. Seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Kurama was in his human form. After the war he had offer the fox freedom, and he agreed. So he spend days trying to find a way to release the fox and it had worked. But Kurama decided to stay with him, stating that it was more interesting to be around Naruto.

"But it's so boring Kurama. There's nothing to do," he whined. That was when the fox grin and told him something about a game.

"You know Naruto, there's a game out there called Second Life that's has 99% realism and all that cool stuff. I also heard that there are lots of interesting things you can do in there too!" Kurama said excitedly. Naruto was intrigued, that did seem interesting. ' _Sure, why not."_ He thought to himself.

"Ok, let's give it a try. But what about Gaara and Shukaku?" Kurama smiled. "Don't worry gaki, I haven't forgotten about your best friend and that idiot." Shukaku's situation was the same as Kurama, he was also in his human form. Kurama grab Naruto's arm and drag him all the way back to their house. Naruto didn't protest, knowing that the other man would ignore his request.

* * *

"Redhead and idiot wake up! We're home!" Kurama shouted as he went inside their home. Naruto heard a groan come from the inside. Seconds later Kurama barged inside the living room where Shukaku was laying around presumably sleeping like Gaara. He heard a door opening and there stood Gaara himself. He look like the god of death right then. He was glaring at them both, if looks could kill they would both be dead in the most gruesome manner.

" **Which one of you idiots interrupted my nap?"** His voice was demonic making the other male shiver in fear. Kurama looked honestly scared. "W-we have a g-good reason to b-bother you!" Kurama shouted out in fear.

Normally the Kazekage was passive, but if anyone dared interrupt his sleep he would become _very_ bloodthirsty. It was an unspoken rule, but Kurama had forgotten about it in his excitement. Naruto quickly detach himself from the demon and hide behind the one-tailed demon who coincidentally had blond hair albeit a bit darker, more of a brownish color. The other male try to shove him away. "Oi, get away! Go hide behind something else," Shukaku hissed quietly to Naruto, trying desperately to make the other go away.

Naruto firmly stood his ground.

Back to Kurama. The Kazekage seems to calm down a bit. "Tell me your reason _now_ ," he threatened the fox. "You know, t-things are a bit boring around here, and I have a solution," Kurama said, gulping and fearing for his life.

The room was tense, and then Gaara sighed. "What is your solution?" The tension seems to evaporate right there. Everyone, aside from Gaara, breath a sigh of relief. Kurama regained his composure and usual confidence. "There's a game called Second Life that is 99% realism and so I thought we all should play it." Gaara gave a nod.

"So how are we suppose to play it?" Shukaku asked, curious. Kurama held up a bag that has 4 headgears inside. "All of these is for each of us," he paused giving each person a headgear, "so you're suppose to put it on while you're sleeping and yeah." He also gave them what seemed like a manual. "And while you're customizing your character make them similar to you in some way so we can meet each other later. Okay?" They all nodded.

Each went to their own room.

* * *

Naruto went to his room, laid on his bed and out on the headgear.

Naruto saw black when he woke up. He walked around for a bit, looking around with curiosity. Suddenly he saw a girl sitting on a chair that was suspended in midair. "You are our first player, please wait a moment… I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan, so from now on, as you put on your game helmet, you can start playing Second Life!" She said cheerfully.

After a moment she continued. "Okay! You are now ready to create your character. But before you do that, I must warn you that once you create a character you can't change it. So you cannot change your race and name." Naruto nodded his head, that seemed reasonable this was Second 'Life' so technically you can't change your name and race in life.

"And if you die you will lose 1 level. So you don't need to worry about that." Naruto nod again. "So let's start! First, choose the race that you want. The races are divided into humans, elves, dark elves, dwarf, celestials, elementals and beasts."

"So many types," Naruto mumbled to himself, "and I can only choose one." He looked around, there were so many choices. "Is there a demon? Preferably a fox demon?" He asked the girl. She nodded her head. "Yes!" And before him stood another him, except with fox ears and a tail. He also looked more mature and devious. He was also naked, and the girl was blushing. The fox him smirked.

"Yeah, I want that one."

"Ok! Race: Fox Demon, approved! Hair color?" She questioned. He thought it over. "Keep it the same."

"Hair color: blond, approved. Eye color?" "The same please!" After a while his appearance was perfect. There before him was a fox demon with spiky blond hair and matching ears. He was also a bit taller than the real him. His eyes were bright blue and he had 3 whisker marks on his cheeks. He also looks more mature and flirtatious. His hair was tied in a ponytail that was like Itachi's, he secretly wanted his hair to be long. Everything was perfect.

"What do you want your name to be?" The girl asked politely. Naruto thought it over, his name was good enough. "Naruto."

"And where to you want to be born? If you die you will respawn there. So there's North, East, South, West, and Central regions." Naruto shrugged. "Whatever."

"Okay, so you'll be in Central then. All done… you can be born now." She waved at him. And everything turned black once again.

* * *

Gaara stared impatiently at the girl before him. "S-so what will your race be?" She was afraid of him. That was understandable, he was pretty intimidating. "Demon," he was a man of few words. Before him was a exact replica of him with wings and horns. He was smirking, and his tattoo was still there. Interesting.

"Hair-" "Same." "Eye-" "Same." "Name?" "Gaara." "Where do you want to be born-" "Whatever." She frowned. "Fine, you'll be in Central. And now leave!" What a rude guy. "Hn."

* * *

Kurama was smiling, proud with his work. He looked exactly the same, if not more handsome. His hair was exactly the same color, red. It was long and was not tied into a ponytail, and it made him look even more handsome. And his eyes was startling as ever, it was the same color as his hair. He was back to being a fox demon. He has ears and all, except he only have 1 tail he'll have to fix that soon.

He was also flirting shamelessly with the girl that was sitting in midair. She was now flustered and at a lost for words. "Name?"

"My name shall be Kurama," he said and winked at her. "Where do you want to be born?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Then Central it is. Well then, you're ready to born."

* * *

Shukaku was stumped, there were so many things to choose from! He wonder which to choose. Then he finally makes his decision. "A demon please! A wolf demon!" He had originally wanted a raccoon demon, but he look way too ridiculous with little ears on top of his head. The girl nodded. And he step back in surprise when another version of him appeared there were wolf ears that stood proudly on top of his head. And was that a tail? And he was also naked.

To be honest, he looked startling. He was a narcissist. "What will your hair color be?"

"Well, just keep it the same."

"Your eyes color?" Ah, yes his eyes were currently yellow. "No need to change it."

"Name?" His name was good enough. "Shukaku."

"And where would you want to be born?" He shrug, he didn't know where anyway. "I don't really care."

"Well then Central it is. Goodbye!" Everything was black again.

Their world was about to become _very_ interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's that I hope you like this chapter. Constructive Criticism is welcome! If you say something is wrong and you list the reason I'll fix it, just don't flame me. Well then Bye! R &R~**


	2. Reunion in the Game

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter of Game! I hope you'll enjoy it. Let's begin. Game start!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion in the Game

"Hey look! There's a guy right here, and from the looks of it he's a newbie."

"Should we help him?" A brunette asked her friend pointing to the blond. She poked him not sure of what to do. That woke Naruto up. "Urgh," he groaned as he tried to sit up. He then looked at the three girls that have woken him up. They were blushing, he wondered why.

The three girls was currently looking as what they perceived as a bishie. He leaned more on the feminine side, but he was still handsome. The whisker marks, blond hair, and blue eyes give him an exquisite look. "Umm, excuse me? Are you okay?" The handsome man asked them, and they felt their face heat up even more.

Naruto was a bit concerned for the girls, this had happened a lot after the war. When he had asked Kurama about it, the bastard just chuckled. Females were confusing creatures. It seems like Gaara have the same problem as him, and just as clueless. Shukaku also refused to tell them anything about it stating that they'll find out soon enough, that didn't happen.

But he had no time to worry about these girls when he had to find his friends. So he quickly left, happy that they didn't notice.

A few minutes past and he was now by a lake. He sat down and gaze at the sky again. ' _It is really 99% realism.'_ He thought to himself. He tried to walk on the water, but failed. ' _What the-'_ Then a voice interrupted his thoughts. **[ Newcomer Hint: To view your statistic please say 'Profile.' ]** He was currently soaked, in his miserable attempt to walk on water with his chakra.

"Profile," he said. A screen appeared in front of him with a picture of his avatar. Below it was his name and gender. But on the other page things were more interesting.

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 1**

 **Race: Fox Demon**

 **Job: None**

 **Territory: O**

 **Health: 60**

 **STR: 15**

 **PHY: 14**

 **AGI: 08**

 **INT: 06**

 **SPR: 10**

 **ACC: 05**

 **CHM: 12**

 **LUK: N/A**

 **Skills: None**

' _Interesting.'_ Naruto noted to himself, he had lost his chakra skills. He will have to learn it all again. He grinned, this will be just like when he is genin again. He then get out of the water, noticing how cold it was getting. Then he felt something bit him. He turned around and saw a thing that was like a blob.

 **[ Man-Eating Slime attack was successful HP-3 ]** The voice announce to him. Instincts taking over and he started attacking the slime. It was killed. But he had been hurt quite a bit.

 **[ Man-Eating Slime has died. Acquired: 23 EXP, a kunai, small pouch ]** After that announcement was made two items appeared a kunai and a small pouch. He held up the two items proudly, admiring the beautiful kunai. It was quite sharp. "Great! I wondered if I'm at level 2 yet." He was about to leave when he noticed that behind him was _many_ more slimes.

' _I guess my friends can wait.'_ He thought to himself, and braced himself for the fight.

* * *

When Gaara woke up he was in the middle of the streets. He quickly stood up and his face was as emotionless as ever. He noticed some girls staring at him and he glared at them. They flinch but did not step away.

He walked away from them not wanting to associate himself with them. He stopped when his ears picked up a familiar sound. It was the sound of Naruto shouting. He ran to the sight and saw Naruto attacking some kind of… blob? It was an odd looking creature.

It took him no time at all to come to Naruto's aid, not that he would need any. Naruto looked ecstatic when he saw that Gaara was attacking the Man-Eating Slime. "Hi there Gaara! Nice seeing you here! So you're a demon I see. Nice!" Naruto shouted happily to the redhead. It was so like Naruto to be talking in this situation. "Hn," was the reply. When Gaara killed a slime two items appeared.

 **[ Man-Eating Slime has died. Acquired: 23 EXP, a kunai, small pouch ]** Gaara quickly pick up the kunai and started attacking the slimes with a new vigor. Their teamwork was flawless. Each covering the other's weakness, Naruto had never felt more alive since he became immortal, and neither has Gaara.

When they were done both was exhausted. Both were smiling, in Gaara's case, smirking. They were leaning against each other, they have never felt more tired. It seemed like they have turned back to their genin days. But it was refreshing. And Naruto had gained a new tail.

"Hey Gaara, say the word profile. So you know, you can check your progress," Naruto said between pants. "Profile," he said then his profile appeared.

 **Name: Gaara**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 10**

 **Race: Demon**

 **Job: None**

 **Territory: O**

 **Health: 350**

 **STR: 30**

 **PHY: 22**

 **AGI: 29**

 **INT: 27**

 **SPR: 18**

 **ACC: 22**

 **CHM: 20**

 **LUK: N/A**

 **Skills: None**

Naruto also checked his. He was curious to see how much he had improved.

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 10**

 **Race: Fox Demon**

 **Job: None**

 **Territory: O**

 **Health: 355**

 **STR: 30**

 **PHY: 32**

 **AGI: 31**

 **INT: 20**

 **SPR: 26**

 **ACC: 29**

 **CHM: 30**

 **LUK: N/A**

 **Skills: None**

Naruto smile proudly at his stats. They have also gained a few items. Naruto have gained a sword, but it was pretty sucky. He also gained a few more things like shurikens and kunais. Gaara also got the same thing.

 **[ You can now get jobs ]** The game told them after they reached level 10. Naruto had wanted to know what kind of jobs there were. So they wandered back into the town, hoping to find some answers, well Naruto wanted to and Gaara was dragged along.

Before the duo even notice it, they were surrounded by girls. Girls, who were looking at them like a piece of meat.

Naruto felt someone approach him and Gaara. It was a girl with green hair and brown eyes. "Um, would you guys mind i-if we train together?" The girl asked timidly. She looks quite flustered. "No," Gaara said calmly. Glaring at the girl. Naruto sighed, and said apologize to the girl. "Well sorry about that, Gaara here is a bit… antisocial." He patted the Kazekage's back and received a glare.

That somehow caused more squeals. This time, Gaara dragged Naruto away from the squealing crowd. "Let's go find out about jobs." That was the only thing that Gaara had said before he started running. In the end they went inside a shop for some information.

"Excuse me please, sir. Can you tell us what kind of jobs there are?" The guy look at them for a while then he finally answered. "Well the jobs are: Archer, Bard, Barrier Master, Beast Warrior, Mage, Necromancer, Ninja, Priest, Summoner, Taoist, Thief, Warrior, and Wizard. So what job do you want?" The man leaned in closer looking curious. He was a NPC but Naruto thought for a moment that he was actually a real life person.

Naruto waste no time in choosing. "I want to become a ninja!" The shout was so loud that Gaara flinch a little. "Same," Gaara stated. A man nodded. "Well you have to complete a task, and that task is," he whispered the rest to them and both nodded. Then, both rushed out of the store.

* * *

Kurama was currently feeling happy with himself, level 10 already! And he was on his way to becoming a Warrior. And he now have 2 tails. That was until someone bumped into him. "Ouch!" The voice was very familiar and Kurama already has an inkling to who that was. "Shukaku," Kurama said and the blond look up and his eyes widen. "What are you doing here?" The one-tailed demon pointed at Kurama.

Kurama only raised an eyebrow. "Trying to become a Warrior." Shukaku still looked a bit peeved. "So what are _you_ doing, idiot?" Shukaku immediately became angry. "I'm not an idiot!" He protested only to be met with an amused smirk. "So what job are you trying to get?"

Shukaku quickly looked embarrassed. "Ah, well, I don't really know what kind of jobs they have." Shukaku scratch his head looking sheepish. Kurama snorted. "Knew you were an idiot."

Shukaku pouted. "You're the only one that knows at least something about this game. I doubt that Naruto and Gaara even knows what the jobs are."

Kurama just give Shukaku a look that says 'Find out yourself'. When Kurama started to leave Shukaku held him back. "Hey! Don't leave! Tell me what the jobs are," Shukaku demanded. Kurama tried to shake him off. But he failed.

"Fine, the jobs are: Archer, Bard, Barrier Master, Beast Warrior, Mage, Necromancer, Ninja, Priest, Summoner, Taoist, Thief, Warrior, and Wizard."

Shukaku tilted his head, as if he was thinking. Another hard decision. ' _Thief sounds interesting.'_

"I want to be a thief, and how do I do that?" Shukaku asked Kurama not letting go of the of the redhead. "You have to complete a task, and let. Me. Go!" Kurama demanded again and tried to shove the blond away again. Normally that wouldn't have been an issue, but right now they're on the same level.

"And what is the task?"

"That's for you to find out," Kurama hissed out and was preparing pushing the other man away. The other man quickly let go. The redhead started to walk away when he notice that the other demon was following him. "Why are you following me?"

"Aren't we suppose to meet with Naruto and Gaara? And you know where to go." Kurama sighed and decided to let the blond follow him.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara completed the task and was now celebrating. They was currently in a restaurant. Gaara was watching calmly as his companion practically gulp down ramen. This wasn't that uncommon to Gaara now, though it does amazed him somewhat. While he on the other hand rarely eat anything.

Gaara look up from his meal when he noticed that a commotion was going on. Naruto, noticing this followed Gaara's line of sight. So he, being the naturally curious person he is decided to come closer. Gaara didn't have a problem with this, until he felt himself being drag along. He sighed mentally.

The situation was interesting. It was amusing to Naruto, he was silently laughing in his head. There was two hot guys, except one was hotter than the other, who was fighting over two girls. This gave him a sense of deja vu.

All four of the person involved finally notices that they were standing watching the whole thing. And three out of the four now have hearts in their eyes. One of the three was the guy that Naruto thought looked pretty hot, probably better than Sasuke but not good as Itachi. He was an elf with white hair and red eyes. Naruto came to the conclusion that that guy was either homosexual or bisexual. He was cool with that, he was a pretty open-minded guy.

While Naruto was thinking about that, these was Prince's thoughts. ' _Kyaaaa! Two bishie! The first one seems like the princely type, the other one is like the antisocial one. Either way both is hot.'_ Feng Lan thought to herself. These men were probably one of the hottest men that she had ever saw, and will ever have the pleasure of seeing. When she notice that the blond one was looking intently at her, she blushed. ' _But wait, I'm a guy now!'_ She thought in horror. So these hot guys probably think she was weird.

She tried to give them a smile, and pass what happened earlier as a hallucination or something. The blond male walk closer and smiled. She felt herself almost fainting. The redhead male just gave her an emphatic look. She doesn't mind, he was the cold type of guy. The type where girls usually try to make open up. These two were complete opposites. She wondered how they were friends in the first place.

"Hi there!" The cheerful blond said, waving his hand at her. The other just gave a simple. "Hn." Lolidragon was drooling in the background.

Gaara give the man in front of him a simple greeting. He wanted to leave, he was not comfortable in being around this much people. "Let's go," he said quietly to Naruto. The blond gave him a quizzical look before he decided to obey. "Well then, bye!" He said abruptly and left, with Gaara following closely.

Naruto had a feeling that this wasn't going to be their last meeting with the white-haired elf. He was correct.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Another chapter done! I hope I don't disappoint you with that. Please forgive me if I do. So anyways, no flames please, constructive criticism are welcome. I hope you review!**

 **Signing off- Kyuu-Hime.**


End file.
